<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabbles by DeathOnHoliday (TearsOfWinter)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788704">Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfWinter/pseuds/DeathOnHoliday'>DeathOnHoliday (TearsOfWinter)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfWinter/pseuds/DeathOnHoliday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I just want to write small scenes about ThanZag</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sleeping Than + Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Zagreus snuck into the administration chamber in the middle of the night to peruse some of the contracts for fun, he came upon an unexpected but pleasant sight of Thanatos sleeping on a long-forgotten chaise tucked into the corner of the room. As if exhausted from his duties on the surface, he threw an arm over his eyes; his long, luxurious hair spilled over the edge and pooled onto the floor like liquid starlight. For a moment, Zagreus stood rooted to the spot, lost in thought before he shut the door behind him with a soft click. </p><p>Like the souls of the dead were drawn to Death in the form of butterflies, so too was Zagreus drawn to his sleeping friend. Quietly, he walked across the carpeted floor in gentle footsteps, and once he was close enough to count the constellation of freckles dotting Thanatos’ skin, he knelt on the ground beside him. </p><p>Placing one elbow on the edge of the chaise and resting his cheek against his palm, he stared at Than’s sleeping profile, a seedling of contentment growing in his chest the longer he stayed in his presence. If eternity consisted of only him and Thanatos, Zagreus thought he could be happy, even if it meant living forever under his father’s rule. His father often berated him for being restless and impatient, but that was only towards things he had no interest in. He had more than a passing interest in Thanatos.</p><p>But if only the same could be said of his friend. Ever since Than took on his mantle as Death Incarnate, he was rarely home. Unlike when they were younger and spent their every waking moment together, Than hardly had time for him at all anymore. There was an ache, an emptiness in Zagreus’ chest where Than’s constant presence once filled. </p><p>With his free hand, he reached out and idly played with the silky strands. It’d grown longer since he’d last seen him, almost midway down his back now. He always wondered why and when Than started growing out his hair. A part of him believed Than simply didn’t want to bother cutting his hair, but the other part, the more conceited half, wanted to believe Than grew them out for him. In passing, he once mentioned he thought Than would look prettier with longer hair. </p><p>Zagreus pressed the silver hair against his lips, kissing them. Either way, he was glad Than grew his hair out. Not because it made Than more feminine, but because he loved the feel of running his fingers through the soft, silken strands. From childhood until their teens, Than had always scolded him for undoing his braids or making his hair a mess. It was a habit Zagreus couldn’t grow out of. He didn’t want to. </p><p>Gently, almost in a seductive trance, he traced the side of his face with the hair he held hand. “Than...are you asleep?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He grazed the side of Than’s cheek with the back of his hand. No matter the amount of time that passed them by or how much they’d grown, Than was always just as beautiful as the first time they met. </p><p>Zagreus’ fingers traced the edges of the sleeping god’s mouth. He wondered if Than was as sweet as he looked? Did he carry with him the taste of sunshine and warmth from the surface? Soft, succulent, and delicious; a kiss from Than would fill the void he felt since his birth. </p><p>For a moment, Zagreus fell into temptation. He leaned over, his breath mingling with his friend’s. With only a fraction of a hair separating them, he whispered, “I like you, Thanatos.” His words played across Than’s skin like the kiss he wanted to give him, but he pulled back before their lips touched. While he was brave enough to voice his secret to a sleeping god, he wasn’t brave enough to steal a kiss. Not yet at least. </p><p>There was a click as the door to the administration chamber swung open. Embarrassed and feeling a bit guilty, Zagreus scrambled to his feet. </p><p>“My child?” Nyx murmured in surprise, “What is the matter? Are you in need of something?” </p><p>“No, nothing at all. I was just making mischief. Mischief achieved!” He quickly gave Nyx his greeting before scrambling off in a flustered rush. </p><p>In her quiet concern, Nyx stared after Zagreus’ dwindling figure, but brushed it aside once he disappeared from sight. Shutting the door behind her, she sat by her son’s side and placed a cool hand on his head. “How are you, Thanatos? I know your duty is immense and can sometimes be overwhelming. However, given time, I trust that you will find a balance.” </p><p>Instead of answering his mother, Than turned to his side and buried his burning face into her waist. Indeed, if the headache from reaping so many souls didn’t kill him, the fevered embarrassment Zagreus brought onto him would. </p><p>When Thanatos heard someone come in the room, his head was throbbing too hard from the overuse of his power for him to care who it was. After all, few would dare to disturb Death’s sleep. What he didn’t expect was for Zagreus to confess his affections and almost steal a kiss. </p><p>Remembering how close Zagreus got, his breath on his skin, Thanatos pursed his lips from disappointment. If he knew Zagreus would cower at the very end, he wouldn’t have pretended to be asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What am I to you (Narrator series)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>"Tell me something, Zagreus," Than's voice was gentle like the gentle lapping of the River Lethe, "What am I to you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The question caught Zagreus off guard. What was Thanatos to him? He cared for him, truly he did, but that wasn't what Thanatos was asking. Gold eyes pierced into his, patiently waiting. A gentle breeze from the surface drifted down into Elysium and flowers drifted in the air between them. Thanatos, the perfect god, his best friend - words couldn't describe the ache in his chest, but he knew Than deserved an answer. "I-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>"It was then the Prince of the Underworld,"</em>  the old man's voice suddenly rang in his head, <em>"realized he was in love with Death."</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zagreus' head snapped back like he'd been hit. "Whoa there, wait a minute. I never said anything about love. What do you mean? I'm in love with Thanatos?!"</p>
  <p>There was an audibly gasp in front of him and Zagreus turned his attention back to Than. "Who are you talking to, Zag? What do you...What's this about love?" A blush began to form on Thanatos' cheeks and Zagreus felt his own cheek heat up in answer. What an awkward predicament! </p>
  <p>"Well, you see," he tried to salvage the situation, but was interrupted once again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"Of all the possibilities, Thanatos, the Incarnation of Death, did not expect his affections for the prince to be reciprocated."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"WHAT? Than loves me?" Somehow that came as an even bigger surprise to Zagreus, but a pleasant one. He searched Thanatos' bewildered eyes and found the truth of the narrator's words there.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Guh! I...I never said- I gotta go." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Wait, Than!" Zagreus reached out, but by then Thanatos disappeared into a flash of green light. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As if to mock him, the old man's voice filled the embarrassing silence,<em> "When will the two realize their love is mutual? That is a tale for another time."</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zag glared up into the air. "If I ever find out where you live, old man..."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For someone who was usually more mischievous...Zagreus had the knack to surprise him from time to time. He'd surprise him with these sweet, considerate gestures when he least expected them.</p><p>"Than, I got you these poppies for your table!" or "I asked the Contractor to install some torches in the West Hall. Makes the view better doesn't it?" </p><p>Every time he was home, Zagreus would gift and decorate the little corner he occupied. It made Thanatos realize how much Zagreus thought about him all the time. When he asked why, Zagreus answered with an open and unguarded smile. "I want nothing more than for you to relax."</p><p>Zagreus tucked a wayward hair behind Than's ear, his fingertips tracing along Than's jawline before he removed his hand. The place where he touched, his heat lingered on Than's skin.</p><p>"I know..." Than knew he was being spoiled. Zagreus' expression of love was to pamper and overindulge his lovers. Than had always been alone...he didn't know if he'd ever been this reliant on someone before.</p><p>But it was a nice feeling he could get used to. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. something on you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Than, you got something on you, right there." Zagreus pointed to his mouth.</p><p>Thanatos' hand flew to his lips, searched, but didn't find anything clinging to his mouth. "Where? Is it gone?" </p><p>"Nope, still there." Zagreus drew closer. He cupped Than’s cheek. “It’s right here. See?”</p><p>“Zag, I don’t know what you-”</p><p>Zagreus' hand snaked to the back of Than’s head and quickly dragged the floating god to him. Their lips collided. His mind in a state of shock, Than barely processed the feel of Zag’s teeth lightly nipping at this bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue.</p><p>“Me.” Zagreus gently nudged his plush mouth against Than's in a soft and playful kiss. “You have me on you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tsuntsun Than</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Death was already waiting for him in his customary spot when Zagreus emerged from the Pool of Styx. He gave his greetings and hellos to everyone in the House, dropped off the fish he caught, and made some trade with the broker. He saved Thanatos for last, not because he dreaded seeing his childhood friend, but because they had so much to say and share as lovers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respite for Death was too far and few in between. Zagreus was never sure when Thanatos would reappear in the House or how long he'd stay. Once they began talking, Zagreus loathed to have his time with him interrupted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached Thanatos, making no effort to hide the sound of his footsteps. Than kept his back to him, only slightly turning his head to glance over his shoulder. "You're back," he stated in a way of greeting. His voice was cold and direct, void of all emotions as Death wont to be. But Zagreus was undeterred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and played up his role as the ever impetuous prince, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "I'm back," He kissed the exposed shoulder of Than and felt the older god shiver beneath his lips. "I missed you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never said I missed you." The expression on Than's face could only be read as exasperated scorn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus laughed because despite all appearances, Than melted into his arms. His shoulders drooped as tension left his body; he even pressed his weight back against Zagreus' chest - anything to be even a fraction of a bit closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus' arms tightened around Than's waist, pulling him flush against his body. He fought to keep the smile from his voice, knowing if he teased the older god too much, he would shift away from embarrassment. "No need for you to say it. How long have we've known each other now? I can tell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be ridiculous, Zag."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or maybe I'm hopeful? Hopeful that you miss me as much as I miss you?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how aloof and unfeeling Than may seem, Zagreus had no reason to fear Death. Ever since they were children, the other god had always indulged his every whims. It was an open secret between them that no matter what Zagreus did, Than would inevitably forgive him. Even with the escape attempts, and the hurt and perceived abandonment, when Than had to choose between his duty and his loyalty to him, he stood by his side. It was further proof how firmly rooted he was in Death's heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus took pains to never take advantage of Than's affection for him though. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cliff side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Are you on break?" Zagreus sat by the cliff side, his fiery feet dangling and swinging at the edge. There was a toll of a bell behind him and a flash of green. He didn't need to turn to know who approached him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I didn't see you at the House so I thought I'd drop in." There was a pause before Thanatos meticulously sat beside Zagreus. "I thought you'd prefer coming home with me rather than by the Styx. I've been told I provide a more pleasant experience."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh bubbled out of Zagreus' chest, and he glanced sidelong at the god sitting beside him. "Thank you. You're right. You're much preferred. Just a moment though? I want to see the sunset. It's been awhile since I've seen it. Usually when I make it to the surface, it's the sunrise or nighttime." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Than nodded his head, a secret smile tucked into the corner of his mouth. As if pulled by strings or by the magnetism that was Zagreus, his hand lifted of its own accord and brushed away the imaginary soot on Zagreus' cheek. "You're the only one that can bargain with Death and get away with it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perks of sleeping with Death I suppose?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another laugh burst from Zagreus when Thanaos clicked his tongue in annoyance. Silence fell between them, but it was peaceful and filled with joyous contentment. Zagreus laid his head on Than's shoulder and wrapped his arm around his waist. "You know, this is my favorite spot." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This cliff?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Amusement laced Zagreus' voice as he tightened his hold on Thanatos, "but I meant your waist. It's nice and slender. Perfect for me to wrap my arms around. There was a reason I enjoyed picking you up and lifting you into the air when we were children." </span>
</p><p>"Hm, now that you mention it, I <em>have</em> noticed you touching me there more." Than laid his hand over the arm around his waist, but made no move to remove it. "I should've know you were the handsy type."</p><p>"Oh, I can be much more than that." Zagreus captured Than's chin with his hand and turned his face. The dying embers of the sun lit the angles and lines of Thanatos, his eyes glowing in the red amber light. "Beautiful," he whispered against soft, pliant lips. </p><p>Thanatos returned the kiss heartily, but it quickly grew ardent and heated. Regretfully, he pushed Zagreus away with gentle nudges. "You aren't planning to do it here are you?" </p><p>Zagreus waggled his brows at the shy, hesitant question. "Why if I was?" </p><p>"I appreciate the enthusiasm, but even if I'm Death, I don't want you to die in the middle of it." </p><p>"Why not? I've died to worse before."</p><p>Thanatos stared at him as if he was an idiot. "You do realize all your deaths are recorded and Hypnos <em>will</em> read how you died to the entire House right?" </p><p>Zagreus winced. "Ah, yes. You're right. Never mind then." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dying wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Than felt a tug at the back of his mind, and without a second thought shifted to the surface where it beckoned him. </p><p>“Than...you’re here.” Zagreus’ voice was weak. He tried to keep his tone jovial and offered Than a lopsided grin in order to ease his worry, but the effect was ruined when he coughed. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. </p><p>“Zagreus.” Than approached him, hands reaching out to cradle the dying prince. He held Zagreus to his chest and brushed back sweaty hair from his pale face. “It’s time to go home. Better I than the Styx. It would be a shame to let the damnable river take you while in my presence.” </p><p>“W-wait, “Zagreus desperately clutched at Than’s forearm, “Than...could...could you please listen to my dying wish?” </p><p>“Zag...Why are you talking like that? I’ll see you back at home like always…”</p><p>“N-no. This is different.” Another cough and Zagreus couldn’t hold back the blood that spilled from his mouth and down his chin. “Please. Just listen to my request this one time.” </p><p>Thanatos sighed, but he could never say no to Zagreus, especially not when he laid in his arms looking up at him with such pleading eyes. “What is it then? If it’s within my power, I’ll grant it.” </p><p>“Oh good!” Zagreus immediately perked up and energetically rummaged through his chiton. “Please wear these panties I asked Hermes to buy for you! Black lace! You arrived just in time too, because Hermes showed up right before you-” </p><p>Narrator: And so, the Prince of the Underworld learned the hard way that Death does not share the same sense of humor as he does. </p><p>Zagreus: Totally worth it. Than still wore the panties. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Praise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zagreus never paid much attention to his looks. Not that he was vain or didn’t care, but they simply didn't play an important role in his life. It wasn't until he fell in bed with Thanatos that he discovered how much he needed, how much he craved for his eyes, ears, and mouth to be worshipped and praised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was a soundless song of longing Thanatos heard when he framed his face with hands; the touch so gentle, it was as if he couldn't believe he was real. His lips placed soft, reverent kisses upon his forehead, his closed eyes, his nose, and his cheeks. Each kiss was accompanied with tender care and wordless wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagrues never asked nor did Thanatos ever offer. It was a dance they naturally fell into, the silent praise and quiet worship between two gods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What words the reticent Death incarnate couldn't voice, he spoke them through his actions. Love was something Zagreus eagerly gave but hardly received in return. When freely given to him as Thanatos seemed to do, he greedily soaked in the affections like cracked, parched earth. He drank and he drank until he overflowed from the love poured onto him, the hands and kisses on his body overstimulating his senses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basking in the wistful smile offered to him and the soft gaze that reflected only his image, Zagreus trembled from sheer joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Thanatos asked as he felt a shiver run through Zagreus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s wrong.” It wasn’t often that Zagreus acted spoiled, but it was difficult not to act like a child when Thanatos indulged him so. He placed both his hands on top of the one lovingly stroking his cheek, tilting his head to press his face into the palm of Thanatos’ hand. “Please continue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos frowned, unable to understand what he meant. “Continue what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh gods, he didn't even know what he was doing to him, what hidden desire he’d awaken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one else looked at him the way Than did; his usual icy expression melted into open adoration in his presence. He looked at him as if he was the most beautiful being in the world. If Death belonged to Life, the opposite was also true. To the one that loved him so dearly, he wanted to give his everything to him.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Than, could you bite me?” He offered the God of Death his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cool fingers traced a line down his throat until it landed where the thrum of his heartbeat beat fiercely. Thanatos stared for a moment, feeling Zag’s lifeblood rushing beneath his fingertips. He shook his head. “No, I don’t want to hurt you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t hurt me. I rather like a little pain to tell you the truth. If you don’t want to bite my neck, how about my wrist?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Than grabbed the hand waving in front of his face and placed it on his cheek. “Let me reiterate, I don’t enjoy causing you pain, even if it’s the kind you want.” He kissed the center of Zag’s palm. “What brought this on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...It’s nothing. Forget I said anything.” He looked down, suddenly self-conscious of his wants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zag,” Thanatos’ tone was exasperated, but the way he said his name was full of fond indulgence. He gently gripped Zagreus’ chin between his thumb and index finger, and lifted his head up so that their eyes met. “We may be gods, but I can’t read minds. If you don’t tell me, I won’t know.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos’ gaze held infinite patience. For gods, time was just a mortal concept. He’d waited for Zag for ages- would’ve waited for him for aeons-  a few more moments meant nothing in their long, endless life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus took a deep breath and exhaled his words in a rush. “I want your marks on my body. To know that I’m yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All expression was wiped from Than’s face, but soon enough he blushed from his head down to his neck. “Is that really necessary, Zag? Even if I do leave marks on your body, they’ll disappear once you emerge from the Styx. They won’t last.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His desire out in the open, Zagreus was no longer afraid. Rather, he felt emboldened. “Why don’t I show you what I mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Thanatos hesitated and was even apprehensive to mark him, Zagreus had none of the same trepidation. His teeth sank into the other god’s skin, his nails raked across his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that you can remember me while we’re part,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Than finally left his chambers, his body was riddled with Zagreus’ claim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I understand what you mean, Zagreus,” he said to him when they next met, “but I still don’t agree on your method. I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gentle</span>
  </em>
  <span> Death. I do not enjoy inflicting pain if I can help it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Than-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But,” Than cut in, “I think we can come to a compromise. I...spoke to Megaera and she gave me some ideas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that- Are you holding Meg’s lip stain?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Than flushes gold in the way that gods do. “Yes. So yes or no? If not, I’ll just give this back to Meg.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Than,” Zagreus dragged the floating god to him, their bodies pressed flush against one another. “You really do love me.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ambiguous (implied NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Engulfed in shadows, the room was deathly quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sound hardly penetrated through the pitch black darkness. Occasionally, a breeze would billow through the Underworld, carrying with it multitude of souls. If it was strong enough, it even lifted the heavy curtains surrounding the Prince's chambers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swish and sway, the curtains would play with the wayward wind, filling the silent room with the sound of rustling fabric. Within seconds, the wind died down and the whispering draperies slowly fell back into silence. In the brief moments just before the thick, heavy curtains settled around the chambers, quiet and barely audible sounds could be heard coming from the bed within. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft murmurs of soothing words caressed the air between the fabrics; breathless sighs and moans drifted out into the night. As the curtains fell into place, the room plunged back into silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bereft of sound and light, Thanatos had no need for his eyes or ears. In this moment, at this time, the sense of taste and touch was all he needed. With his hand as his guide, he lowered his head... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word flashed in his mind over and over again as his tongue lapped up the dense, thick nectar. Gradually, it dissolved in his mouth and turned into a light, syrupy liquid. He swallowed, a bitter aftertaste left in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos, eager to rid himself of the sweet bitterness, bent his head again to kiss away the remaining nectar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A body shifted and twisted beneath him as his tongue lapped against hot, feverish skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Than," a voice called out to him in a breathless plea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos ignored him. Mixing with his lover's sweat, the nectar was melting and dripping onto the bed sheets. If he wasn't quick enough, by tomorrow morning it would be a complete mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos moved higher to follow the sugary trail. The taste of the other's salty sweat captivated him, making him vigorously lick and nip the other clean. Skin and body clung to one another, sticky and dirty as they were from the nectar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took hold of the other's nape and sucked hard, swallowing every last bit of sugar he could find. "Thanatos..." Nectar trickled down the corner of his mouth as he gazed down at the dark outline of his lover. Without sight and without words, Thanatos felt a teasing wet tongue lick away the amber liquid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head and caught those smiling lips with his. With a slight nudge, a little encouragement, the calm kiss dissolved into a silent call of wants. Sugar permeated through him; the taste of sweetness on the tip of his tongue carried on into their kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was funny, Thanatos thought in the back of his mind. He hated sweet things. Never really could stand them. Yet, here he was, seeking after that deceptively sweet mouth and unable to tear away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet. His lover was mind numbingly sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deepening the kiss, Thanatos didn't care about why Zagreus was the exception to the rule.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Unspoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanatos found him in the courtyard. Even without turning around to face him, Zagreus could feel the stubborn pout emitting from his childhood friend. </p>
<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Cute," he thought, surprised to find the word aptly described Death.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Than was tall and not at all dainty, but he was still cute, pouting in silent disapproval. It was clear he wasn't happy about his leaving, but neither was he going to stop him. Than cared about his goal and his happiness. </p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>How did he not realize Than's feeling when it was this obvious?</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"I have to go, Than." He shot the other god a grin over his shoulder. "But I'll be back. And when I do...I hope we can talk."</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Zagreus turned to jump out the courtyard window, ready to begin his new escape attempt, but felt the cool touch of a fingertip against his pinky. Such a simple touch, a silent entreaty. It wasn't enough to stop him. With a gentle pull, he could easily break away, but Zagreus found that he couldn't. Not when Than so shyly reached out to him. </p></div></div><div class="container-1ov-mD"><p>
      <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB imageWrapper-2p5ogY imageZoom-1n-ADA clickable-3Ya1ho embedWrapper-lXpS3L" href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/767489158150094920/782645162009427998/20201129_073435.jpg">  </a>
    </p></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U"><p>"I can tell by looking...that you need to go. But just promise me, you won't try to get yourself hurt too badly, alright?"</p></div></div></div><div class="backgroundFlash-24qWLN">
<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Zagreus turned and found Than frowning at a spot on the ground. Unbidden, his heart melted at the sight. Thanatos...One of the few gods his father approved of. The dependable, orderly, and intimidating God of Death...seemed so naive and childlike in that moment</p></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Oblivious fool (Persephone's POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Persephone tried not to pry into Zagreus' life as her mother once did to hers. However, it was hard not to eavesdrop when Zagreus stood not too far from where she stood, the empty halls easily carrying his voice to her ears.</p><p>In the last few weeks, he'd been trying to court poor Thanatos. Though not young in years, they were young in love. It hurt to see them so obviously enamored of each other, but too foolish and prideful to speak words from the heart. Zagreus was trying, she could tell, but he was diving into it head first like a problem to solve rather than a path he should take with Thanatos in hand. The shy, reticent boy she remembered who always hid behind his Mother Nyx's knee whenever she smiled at him was beyond flustered by Zagreus' bullheaded manner.</p><p>Zagreus was an intelligent young god, so how did she end up giving birth to someone so foolish in the matters of love? However, when she thought about her own husband… Fine, this was something inherited from the Hades' side of the family, and it could not be avoided</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Spare a glance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanatos had always thought he was a god without feeling, for what was Death but the absence of life and vibrant emotions. He didn't know a heart existed in his chest, alive and beating, until he watched Zagreus walk away from him and felt it break and shattered into pieces. The jagged edges of his torn heart bit into the soles of the prince's feet, begging and praying for him to stay, to turn around and give him a last glance. A moment of hesitation was all Thanatos need to see to know he had a place in Zagreus' heart as well. But the prince ground the pieces of his affection into dust. Always looking forward, he never spared Thanatos a glance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Elope (Narrator series)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>A bell tolled in the distance and the chamber suddenly grew still. </p>
  <p>"Thanatos." The only person of the House he hadn't seen since the start of his escape attempts. </p>
  <p>Cold, golden eyes glared at him from under his hood. "...Thought you could just get away from me, did you?"</p>
  <p>"Than," Zagreus shook his head, "I was hoping I'd run into you out here." He took a step closer, reaching his hand out tentatively towards the Death God. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why? So you could tell me goodbye?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, to ask if you could help me." Zagreus came within arms reach of his long time friend. He looked up at Thanatos with pleadingly eyes, begging him to understand. "Home is never going to be the same for me. There’s no use trying to pretend. I have to go. But I'd like it, or rather I hope you could come with me."</p>
  <p>Before Thanatos could answer, the Narrator's voice rang in Zagreus' head instead. "And so the Prince of the Underworld asked Death Incarnate to elope with him."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Wait, hold on. When did I ever say we were eloping?? I'm just asking a friend for help!!"</p>
  <p>"E-Elope?!? Zagreus- I-I-I," Thanatos cold demeanor quickly melted away, replaced by hot fluster. His cheeks burned gold from the Zag's sudden words. "I have some souls to reap. Good luck with escaping!" </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zag: Damn you old man!! Look what you did!<br/>Narrator: After hearing the word 'elope' come from Prince Zagreus' lips, Thanatos began to realize the source of his anger. Love.<br/>Zag: Love??? What do you mean?<br/>Narrator: ....<br/>Zag: Don't play dumb with me! I know you hear me!</p><p> </p><p>Me: The Narrator brings me endless joy and shenanigans.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Death's power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanatos looked at the mortals surrounding Zagreus, dagger held high. How easy it would be for Death to judge and sentence them. But even in anger, he was meticulous. He whispered a suggestion imbued with only a hint of his power. It was soft, sweet, and seductive. It was also eye-opening, because Zagreus had never seen him do that before. He hadn't exactly needed it with him, and Zagreus strongly suspected that Than was too proud to want anyone he had to mentally overwhelm anyway. But he could have.</p><p>By the gods, he could have, Zagreus thought, basking in just the overflow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Lover's impulse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Than was a completely delight to Zagreus. He loved to watch him stand at the end of the West Hall, read from the scroll of the dead, give instructions to the shades - he loved to watch him do anything. And he found himself constantly looking for excuses to touch him. He would point out an invisible speck of dust on his chiton and then brush it aside. A lock of his hair had fallen astray, he would murmur as he pushed it back into place and tuck it behind his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Than never seemed to mind. Sometimes, if he was busy with something, he would swat his hand away, but more often Than merely smiled that soft-barely-there smile of his, and sometimes he'd move his head, just a touch, just enouhg to rest his cheek in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And sometimes, when Than did not realize he was watching him, he caught Than looking at him with such longing it made his heart ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Than, he wasn't used to these small touches. None of it was designed to be arousing- soft lips, no tongue, sticking close to some comfort boundary Zagreus intuited- but it was anyway. It was also odd, for some reason he couldn't name, until he suddenly realized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People didn't just touch Death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even among friends and family, casual and friendly contact had always been in short supply. The air of dread around him caused them to keep their distance. Only Zagreus was the exception. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd touch the small of his back when approaching him from behind. He touched his hand or shoulder when they were talking. He randomly smooth a hand own his hair just anytime he felt like it and then acted like nothing had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It threw Thanatos off balance every time. It wasn't aggressive; it wasn't painful; it wasn't a challenge. It was just there, a subtle an unconscious and quietly devastating because it also wasn't unwanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Than found himself standing a little closer to make a random brush that much more likely. Or actually considering growing his hair out just because he knew Zagreus liked it long.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zagreus developed a habit of handing him bottles of nectar whenever they had a chance to talk. Hesitant and wary, Thanatos reached out but still Zagreus’ fingertips brushed against his own. It burned where their hands touched. Thanatos almost snatched his hand back, but Zagreus’ smile- the cheeky, lopsided boyish smile- convinced him to stay his hand.</p><p>When did Zagreus’ touch change, he wondered. Before, his touches meant nothing... Than furrowed his brows. No, that was wrong. Zagreus touch didn’t mean nothing to him. His touches was warmth in a place devoid of life; it was affection showered upon him that he lacked from his own family. Yes, his mother and Hypnos loved him, that he had no doubt, but they didn’t <em>touch</em> him; not since he took on the mantle of Death and earned his independence. </p><p>When he told Zagreus what life was like on the surface, he didn’t lie when he said the world up there was too bright. It was draining to be up there too long, standing beneath the sun. What he left unsaid, however, was that in his eyes, Zagreus burned just as brightly. The prince’s smile, his touches- they were like a balm to soothe his weary soul. Perhaps that was why the surface sun made him ill. He grew too accustomed to the sun that resided in the Underworld and burned just as brightly. </p><p>But he was leaving...</p><p>Than wondered if it was Zagreus’ touches that changed or was it him that suddenly perceived it differently? A million times, he asked himself what was he to Zagreus. But more importantly, what was Zagreus to him? Whenever he thought he was close to the answer, his throat closed and his heart stuttered. </p><p>“Thank you,” Thanatos murmured, taking the bottle of nectar by the neck. Zagreus’ fingers closed over his hand. “I have to go now.” </p><p>“Than, wait-”</p><p>Zagreus’ fingers slipped over his own, leaving a trail of fire on Thanatos’ skin as he pulled away. </p><p>Perhaps one day he’ll find an answer to his question. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Dating au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>"Tell me something, Zagreus," Than's voice was gentle like the gentle lapping of the River Lethe, "What am I to you, exactly, as of late?" However, as cool and soothing as his voice was, befitting the God of Gentle Death, there was a hint of desperation in his words. “Because, something, with you, I...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The question caught Zagreus off guard. What was Thanatos to him? He cared for him, truly he did, but that wasn't what Thanatos was asking. Gold eyes pierced into his, patiently waiting. A gentle breeze from the surface drifted down into Elysium and flowers drifted in the air between them. “I’m sometimes at a loss myself, Thanatos,” he answered truthfully. “I care about you. A lot. But when you ask what you are to me... how am I supposed to even answer that?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn’t that he feared love, or didn’t believe in it. He just hadn’t...expected it. He’d always thought love would hit him like a thunderbolt. Wasn’t that what all the poets wrote? A man catching the eye of a woman from across the room and instantly, he knew it was love. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But this thing with Thanatos... it had crept up on him, on both of them it seemed. His escape attempt and their quarrel caused a shift in their relationship, but the change from friends to something...more had been slow, almost lethargic, and if it was love, well...wouldn’t he <em>know?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Was there a way to tell for sure? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Zagreus continued to ruminate, Thanatos sighed. “Ugh, I don’t know. Sometimes I miss not feeling anything. Can’t always trust what feelings say. I get to thinking, are we only friends, or... look, this is embarrassing.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To think discussing feelings would be even harder than annihilating Father’s forces. But...I’ve been asking myself the same thing, Than. If it’s any reassurance.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, if you come up with any answers, I guess you let me know.”  Than gave him a soft smile and Zag realized that despite his serene expression, it held not a trace of expectation. Than thought this would be the end of it, that whatever it was budding between them, it would not go beyond friendship. Than <em>expected</em> him to reject him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zagreus couldn’t let Than go with such wrong preconceived notions. He may not know if he was in love with Thanatos, but he was sure he was not <em>not</em> in love with him. They were in the odd space where they were more than friends but less than lovers. An electrifying air hung between them whenever they were near each other, but they lacked their lightning bolt to signify love. Zagreus just needed a sign to tell him that yes, he loved his best friend. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Without much thought, he grabbed Than by his wrist to prevent him from leaving. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait. Don’t go, not yet. I may have a solution to our problem.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Than arched a delicate brow. “Already?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I did say I’d been thinking about this for a while now,” Zagreus shrugged his shoulders. Carefully, he slid his hand down from Than’s wrist to grip his fingertips instead. “Than,” he said, placing a chaste kiss on the back of Death’s hand, “May I have the privilege of courting you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“C-court? Me?!” Out of reflex, Thanatos tried to snatch his hand back, but Zagreus held firm. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, I’d like to court you. Think about it, Than, it’s the perfect remedy. We can take our time to figure out if what’s happening between us is more than friendship. Courting is just a formality isn’t it? If things work out, we’ll be lovers. If we find ourselves preferring to stay as friends, we can end the courtship, no hard feelings.” Zagreus tried to gauge Thanatos’ reaction. “That is...do you mind if I court you? If you’re uncomfortable with the idea, I don’t want to force you. I just thought it would solve both our confusion. If you rather not then-” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I never said you couldn’t,” Than blurted out, a hint of gold staining his cheeks. “I’m surprised is all. You know what, I...I have to go. There are some mortals waiting for me.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, if you’re not against it, before you go, I’d like to give you something, Than.” Thanatos hovered a few stones above ground, so Zag tugged him down until he was able to reach him by arching up onto his toes. He kissed his cheek. “See you at home? Hopefully by the time I see you, I’d have an outing for us planned.” He said jauntily, giving Than one of his well-known smiles- this one the lopsided, boyish one. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Than left without so much as a goodbye, but Zagreus caught the telltale blush and the hint of hopeful expectations in his eyes. A much better look, in Zagreus opinion, than his sorrowful one. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There may not have been Zeus’ thunderbolt or Eros’ arrow that struck him, but if the thudding in his heart was any indication, he was excited to see if he was in love with his best friend. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Dragon au (Mild NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thanatos watched with curious eyes as the dragon prince shifted from his scaly form to human. Thanatos' throat tightened, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of sleek muscles barely obscured by the hot spring water steam. The sound of water rippling echoed in the chamber, broken only by Zagreus' sigh as he joined him in the hot water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the silence of them sharing the pool, Thanatos' skin prickled when their eyes met. He swallowed, suddenly feeling self-conscious of his naked body. Zagreus' gem like gaze gleamed through the steam, drinking in the sight of him greedily. Eyes the color of emeralds and rubies roamed over his flesh, the gaze so intense, Than could feel it like a caress on his skin. He shivered as if Zagreus physically touched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's odd," Thanatos broke the silence, "how you shift sporadically."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water sloshed over the edges as Zagreus moved closer. Thanatos held his breath, but the prince kept his distance. He kneeled in front of him, using his hand to cup some water so that he could drip it down Than's collarbone. A delighted smile graced his lips as he watched the water trail down smooth skin. "It's something we learn with age or practice. I haven't quite mastered it yet. Though I improved since I met you. Human hands are more convenient." As if to prove his point, he laid a hand across Than's neck and felt the quickening of the human's pulse beneath his palm. Slowly, he followed the trail the water left behind. "I could never do this as a dragon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Thanatos felt more threatened, more vulnerable when Zagreus took on his human form. As a dragon, there were limits to what they could do, but when they were both humans? His imagination and hopes ran wild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blunted nails of Zagreus' fingers suddenly elongated into claws dark as night. They grazed lightly along Than's chest, not enough to break the skin, but left scores of red marks. A growl rumbled through Zagreus' throat, deep and possessive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos' grabbed Zagreus' hand to stop him from losing himself. The hot spring couldn't handle a full sized dragon. "I was thinking about how you sometimes shift into a dragon during our...intimate moments."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The desire burning in Zagreus' eyes dimmed for a moment, clouded by worry. "Are you afraid I'd hurt you by becoming a dragon when we mate?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That...is a concern, yes," Thanatos admittedly, "But not why I'm bringing this up. I wonder if there's something we can do to help you better control your shifting. Perhaps if you got in touch with your inner dragon, you might be able to shift more reliably?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus cocked his head. "My father told me It's common for dragons who stay in one form for a long period of time to lose their ability to shift into their traditional form. Like your family for example. You seem to be under the impression that we are at our most dragon when we are in our traditional form- which is not true." Zagreus reached up and traced the curse of Thanatos' cheekbone with his thumb. "We are dragons no matter what our appearance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not disputing that. I wonder, though, just how dragon are you? Your mother was human was she not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus pinned him to the side of the pool, his body warmed and slickened by the steam. "You question my dragonhood?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but I want to see if there are deep, primal instincts driving you. Perhaps if we explore more of your dragon side it may have an effect on your shifting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am more than happy for you to explore any side of me you like," Zagreus purred, nuzzling his face into the side of Than's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos allowed his hands to play along the dragon's side, sweeping down to dig his fingers into the heavy muscles of Zag's behind. "You want me don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need to ask?" He wiggled just a little. He was obviously aroused, his body slick against Thanatos'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took some effort to remove himself from the paradise of Zagreus' hands and mouth and body, but he gently extracted himself from the tempting warmth. He pulled himself out of the pool and spoke over his shoulder at Zagreus. "Dragons like to hunt things, don't they?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That depends on what the prey is," Zagreus answered, blowing a ring of fire at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mating mark on the back of Than's hand glowed as it absorbed the fire. Zagreus' dragon flames could never hurt him, though his clothes suffered quite a bit. Than learned early on that he best disrobe himself when Zagreus was aroused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about me?" Thanatos suggested, grabbing a towel to wipe down the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus slowly pulled himself up from the pool, his eyes lit with a strange look. "Run," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"                                                                                                                             </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Than, but the idea of chasing you... it triggered something. You need to run. Now."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although it was his suggestion, Thanatos opened his mouth to protest. When he offered a chase, he didn't mean immediately- at least he should get dressed- but then he heard a low growl deep in Zagreus' chest. Than took off running as if his lift depended on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart beat wildly, adrenaline spiking through him as he ran across the cave, hesitating for a moment as he tried to decide where to go. Zagreus emerged from the pool's cavern, his head lowered slightly, an intense look on his face as he stalked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've hunted prey have you not, Than? I'm sure you understand what it means to hunt. For dragons, it's a feral drive, one of the most primal urges we have, the need to find and possess. It heightens my senses until I can hear your heart pounding, hear the rasp of every breath you take. Your scent lies heavy in the air, sinking deep into my blood, teasing me, tormenting me until all I can think of is possessing you, my mate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Droplets of water and sweat dripped down Thanatos' neck. He shuffled back on his feet, the thrum of his heart in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've tried to hold back for you, but you seem to think because I'm a young dragon that I'm helpless. Do you really wish to unleash the beast within me?" Zagreus asked, continuing to prowl towards him, the muscles of his body moving in a beautiful ballet of power and grace. "Do you think you can handle the feral side of a dragon, my mate?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold stone touched Thanatos' back, stopping him from escaping. Suddenly, he knew how a mouse felt when it was dropped into a snake's cage. He tried to answer, but all that came out was an inhalation of desire. He was caught between intense arousal and a base need to escape, unsure of which emotion to act upon. His body and heart knew Zag would never harm him, but the primitive part of his brain was demanding he run from an apex predator capable of killing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus was a hairsbreadth away, the look in his eyes a mixture of passion and something Than didn't recognize, something so frightening it sent tremors down his spine. "Are you afraid of me, my love?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos was poised to run, the flight instinct in him swamping other emotions, but just as he was about to flee, Zagreus lifted his hand. Instead of expected fingers, a curved black claw touched the mark he branded into Than's flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never." Thanatos' hands snapped forward and grabbed the dragon by the back of his neck. Flames licked along his skin as he slammed their mouths together into a kiss. There was no gentleness between them, no soft, teasing touches-- this was mating, pure and simple. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Piercing (Mild NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zagreus shook the soap from his hair and sighed. It felt nice to scrub the dirt and sweat from his body. The warm water soothed the aches and pains the Styx couldn’t wash away. He was halfway done with bathing when he felt eyes on him. He turned, unalarmed, and raised a questioning brow at Than. Though the private bathes were only for the royal family’s use, Than was an exception. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Zagreus asked with a knowing half-smile. "Mesmerized by my handsome charm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Than bluntly replied without batting an eyelash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under the determined gaze, Zagreus flushed a pleased pink. He was used to throwing flirtatious lines- it was his second nature- and more often than not, it earned him exasperation or scorn. He forgot, however, Than liked getting to the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay there." Than unpinned his pauldron from his shoulder and made quick work of his chiton. Naked, he stepped into the bathes and sidled up behind him, an arm wrapped securely around his prince’s waist. Zagreus hummed in content, the warmth of Than’s skin seeping into his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is a nice surprise. You usually don’t like doing it in public. I’m all for a quick round, but my mother and father might walk in. This would be an interesting way to let them know how close we really are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Than snorted and nipped the other's collarbone for his quip. "Does your mouth ever stop moving?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if it's full of something. Particularly if it's full of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps taking it as an invitation to touch wherever he pleased, Than brushed Zagreus' hair aside. The younger god shivered as his nape was exposed. He felt Than's breath against his neck, inches away from his skin. "Maybe the next place we pierce, it should be your tongue," Death Incarnate whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus gasped, arching into Than as a tongue lapped at the piercing on his nape. The arm around his waist tightened, holding him still. "How should I take you when I push a needle through that filthy tongue of yours? Should you sit in my lap with your tongue out and my cock inside you?" Teeth bit into the metal bars. They pulled at the piercing, but the teasing sting was easily soothed by a teasing kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Every time I catch a glimpse of my jewelry on your neck, when your laurels drift past your back, I'm reminded of you were on all four, letting me fuck you as I gave you the nape piercing." Than's free hand trailed down Zagreus' chest before it caught hold of the ring on the prince’s pert nipple. He tugged and Zagreus moaned, letting the back of his head fall back against Than's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Than chuckled. He played with the Zagreus' chest- sometimes pulling at the golden piercing, sometimes thumbing the reddening tip. "These were the first, but certainly not the last. Where should the next one go?" His hand trailed lower, water from his hand dripping down Zagreus' torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here?" Than asked, just above the other god’s abdomen. Zagreus reached back, grabbing the back of Than thigh for support, for sanity, but he did nothing to stop Death from whispering dirty, obscene things into his ear. Gods, he wished Than never stopped. It took him so long to convince the rule-abiding, duty bound Death to talk dirty to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about here?" Than hand dipped lower, beneath the water's edge. Zagreus bit his lip, stifling a groan as fingers wrapped around his cock and gave an experimental stroke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just like the others, no one will see it. Only you and I will know." Than went back to lick at the piercings on Zagreus' neck. "Only you and I will know, you belong to me." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Yours or Mine (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Quiet, muffled moans filled the balcony. The West Hallway was deserted save for a couple embracing each other tightly until their shadows merged into one. Another teasing touch and another groan of pleasure echoed down the corridor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zag, wait," Thanatos said breathlessly, turning his bruised lips away from the kiss, "Inside. Your chambers. Not here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not? No one's looking." Zagreus shivered as Than lightly held his earlobe between his teeth- sucking, tonguing it. The god's breath played upon his skin, leaving warm, moist spots before blowing cool air upon it. Zagreus clenched his teeth to stop himself from eliciting a sigh. Hands innocently rested on his hips, but they constantly reminded him of what they could do, what he wanted them to do. The thumbs circled and circled, and continued to circle his sensitive waist, causing a ticklish sensation. Zagreus would have laughed at the silly motions, but the feeling of Than's hands- the heat of them- traveled much, much lower to a more… enjoyable area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Than, aware of his effects on his smaller companion, trailed kisses down his lover's jawline and neck- lingering and nursing where he knew Zagreus loved best. He bombarded the younger god with the taste and touch of him. It was too much. As a helpless moan escaped Zagreus, Than smiled against the other's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not to be outdone or mocked by Death, Zagreus sank a hand into the Than's hair and jerked. The husky chuckle of the other was easily swallowed and consumed by his lips. Tiny vibrations of Than's silent laughter played inside his mouth. He savored it for a moment before slowly parting Than's lips with his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The instant Zagreus' tongue touched his, Than slammed into the shorter god, pinning him against the railing with his body. Their tongues collided and wrapped around one another passionately. They tore at their clothes- the need, the desire to feel skin upon skin searing them. Their hips rubbed and grinded upon each other and a purr of satisfaction sounded from their throats. They could feel the other's hardness through the thin, cotton fabrics of their pants. The anticipation, the excitement, the proof of one another's arousal made it all the more painful and throbbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We could always do it here," Zagreus said between kisses, "No one is here anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Than nipped gently on Zagreus's bottom lip. "The Styx is watching."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really need to stop competing with the damn river." Not even wishing to part for a scant, Than gently nudged Zagreus with his mouth. Zagreus laughed softly, but obligingly kissed back nonetheless. He busied himself undoing the multitudes of clasps on Than's chiton while Than shifted them to his chambers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their caresses never ceased even as they stumbled into his bed. Than absentmindedly waved the curtains leading to Zag’s chambers close. They did little to muffle the noise, but at least it offered them some semblance of privacy. But rather than pay attention to modesty, he focused on stroking Zagreus's tongue with his own. Zagreus followed suit, sighing into Thanatos’ kiss as he discarded and threw Than's clothes to the floor haphazardly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zagreus," Than gasped when nimble hands brushed against his bare chest, "You can't imagine how long I've wanted this." He cupped Zagreus' cheeks with his hands. "Tell me this isn't a dream. You're not a demon tempting me are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring into amber bright eyes, a half-crooked smile graced Zagreus' lips. Than shivered slightly as Zag placed a kiss right over his racing heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's no dream. It's real, Than. I can prove it to you." Zagreus cleared his throat and laid back. "So I guess this is the part where I sheathed your sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Zagreus?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Than?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With confusion written on his face, Than tilted his head to the side. "I'm supposed to be the sheath? You know with your stubborn pride, you'd never lower yourself to let me be the one that led."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zagreus laughed, tucking Than's hair behind his ear. "Why would you think that? With that body of yours, you were made to lay inside me! It would be awkward otherwise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zag, do I have to say it? I...I want to feel you inside." Than pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zagreus clicked his tongue. "You really don't have to hold yourself back for my sake."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?" Than complained, "I'm ready to take it up my ass so give it all you got! I can take it. You shouldn't hold back for </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> sake."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zagreus couldn't believe he was having this conversation. "No, you're putting it in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the one penetrating me!" Than yelled, utterly frustrated by the fact Zagreus didn't want to become one with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zagreus tore off his shirt. "I'm telling you </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one bottoming!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm the bottom here!" Than stripped off his pants. "I already made myself clean there!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So?" The Zag retorted, "I gave myself an enema for you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Growling, Than made a dive for Zagreus' tights. The fiery prince squeaked at the sudden attack, but grunted for another reason altogether when cool hands wrapped themselves around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See!" Than said, stroking Zagreus' erection, "You have such a nicely shaped cock! You have experience using this don't you? Stop being a tease and hurry up and fuck me with this already!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zagreus freed himself from Than's grip and pointed to Than's own cock. "What about you? You have such a huge dick and you don't even want to use it? What a waste!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Than tried to push Zagreus into the bed, but the slight man dodged with practiced ease. They glared at each other from across the room, dual eyes staring into amber eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mine's smaller than yours," Zagreus tried one last time to reason with his companion, "There's no way I can satisfy you. A top, without fail, should always make the bottom feel good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Than countered him. "If that's true, then I'll let you top. Mine's so big, it's good for nothing but decoration. It's just a huge lump of meat dangling there."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zagreus almost smiled. “Is that all that’s bothering you? You’re worried that you can’t get to the part of me that’s missing? That part of me, he’s already come to you. He will again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanatos frowned. “You seem sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he did smile. “I am sure, Than. We like you- he and I. You’re prickly and too tightly wrapped for your own good, but we still like you. He’ll come to you. Just call.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Thanatos ignored the skittery way his words made his gut feel. Of course Zagreus liked him. They were friends-- colleagues-- members of the same House. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I’m afraid, Zag.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of failing…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprising him, Zag nodded. “You know what you’ll discover. It’s just me, Than. Shattered or not-- bodiless or not-- it’s still just me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanatos stared into his eyes and felt suddenly ashamed of himself. Zagreus was pleading for his life. He needed to push aside his childish fears and get this job done. Though he was Death, it didn’t mean all he brought was suffering and agony. Death was a part of Life, and he was going to bring him home. The only difference now was that he was going to tap into that bond and use it to his advantage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do I do?” Zagreus asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanatos had the urge to yell at him. His guess was as good as his-- he didn’t have any idea what to do next. But the look in Zag’s eyes stopped him. Zag was counting on him. Than didn’t know why, but he was destined to help him. Than sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to lie down,” he said, retreating back to his soft pallet. His feet landed on the soft fabric and he laid down, almost in the same position he’d been in when Zagreus burst into his room. He glanced up at him and found him still standing in front of the hearth. “Zag, you don’t have to travel to the Otherworld, but you have to be relaxed and ready to accept the return of your soul. My guess is that’s easier to do lying down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Than rolled his eyes and pointed to the empty place beside him. “I’m going to retrieve a piece of your soul. You can’t be afraid to lie next to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid. I’m just…” He raked his fingers through his wild hair. “Blood and Darkness, I’m nervous. I don’t know what to do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try lying down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zag nodded, grunted, and strode to the other side of Death’s pallet. He lay back, crossing and then uncrossing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to do with my hands,” he said without looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care what you do with them as long as you hold them still.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Than turned his head so he could look over at him. “This is what I’m going to do. I’m going to relax and take myself to the same place I go when I’m preparing to reap souls. Then I’m going to go deeper into...well, into wherever the trail takes me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zag’s brows shot up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only way I can do this is to compare it to when I reap and collect souls,” Than said in exasperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zag startled to hold his hands up, like he was fending off an assault, but then he stopped and held them tight to his sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However you want to do this is fine with me,” he said carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, stop it!” Than snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Than raised himself up on his elbows and jerked his chin at his stiff arms and motionless body. “You’re acting like you’ve never been in bed with someone before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time only one eyebrow went up and Zag’s lips twitched like he was trying to hide a smile. “Is that how you’d like to relax me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Than frowned at him. “Of course not.” Than wouldn’t think about how having Zag there, so close beside him made his stomach tighten. He wouldn’t think about it, and he certainly wouldn’t mention it. Than reclined back on the mound of bedding. “But you sound more like yourself now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a willy one, Than.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just close your eyes and concentrate on being open. Remember, I can’t force your soul back. He has to want to come, and you have to accept him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the Gods, Than wished he was too. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Following the sound of laughter, Thanatos found Zagreus laying in a meadow. He looked boylike and terribly young, especially when he contrasted this carefree warrior with the haggard, world-weary man whose body rested beside him in the Underworld. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What shall we do today, Than? Go back to the creek and fish? Shall we spar? Or maybe we can hunt down some vermins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Than studied him. He always knew Zagreus had a light of his own, so bright that sometimes it hurt to look at him. The warrior shone like a young, golden god. He was filled to overflowing with life and joy. Zagreus needed this part of himself, and the young godling needed the strength of the mature warrior who had stayed with his body and chosen to cling to life and try to survive the pain of loss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Undaunted by Than’s silence, Zagreus smiled at him. “Fine. We’ll do what you want to do. It’s your dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s time to come home now, Zag,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zagreus’ light dimmed. He lifted haunted eyes to meet his gaze. “Why should I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He needs you and you need him. And it’s the right thing to do, Zagreus.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why doesn’t he come here? It’s nice here. There’s no pain, no loss. No--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This place isn’t real-- not even by Otherworld’s standards. It’s flawed, fake, pretend. Nothing here really exists.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Zag’s voice edged on desperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to trust me. I would never deceive you. The man whose body lies beside me at the House knows this. Don’t you too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zag’s gaze stayed on his, and Than could see him considering. Slowly, he nodded his head. “I do trust you. Enough that I believe you’ll give me an honest answer to one last question. What is there for me to return to other than grief and pain and the pieces of a broken life?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The importance of the question pressed down on upon Than’s soul. Frantically his mind struggled for a well-worded, logical answer that would make his friend whole again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop thinking child, and feel. You’ll find the right answer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words in his head were unmistakably his mother’s. Blindly, like a drowning man, he clung to them, plunging through the flotsam in his mind. When he spoke, the answer came from his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll love again. That’s why you have to return. I think you might already be a little in love.” Than’s eyes filled with tears as his emotions overwhelmed him, but he took a breath and kept talking to the stricken Zagreus. “I don’t claim to know much about love, but I do know that it can make life worth living. Trust me, Zag. Your life will soon be filled with love and it will be well worth living again.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he spoke, a change came over Zagreus. The sadness in his eyes remained, but the despair lifted from them, and when he smiled, his whole face warmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the gods, he was handsome!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Than’s hand still rested on his shoulder. Not taking his eyes off him, Zag covered his hand with his own and raised it to his lips. Shocked beyond words, Than could only stare at him. His gaze was intense, and it seemed the colors in his eyes darkened. When he spoke, his voice had deepend. “I trust you, Than. We can learn about love together. Life and Death, one and the same isn’t that right?  ” He laughed softly, a sublimely male sound that reverberated low in Than’s gut. “And I am now ready to come home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zag believed the one he was falling in love with was him! Than opened his mouth to deny it-- to explain-- to correct his misconception and --</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bring him home, child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx’s voice in Than’s mind caused him to clamp his mouth shut and his cheeks to warm. His mother was right of course. Now was not the time to explain to Zag that he was mistaken. Now was the time to get him home. Explanations wouldn’t be needed once he joined his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we going, Than?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Death blinked and reordered his thoughts. Zagreus was standing very close to him, and he was holding his hand in his. Zag smiled, looking suddenly shy. Oh gods, he actually believed they were falling in love! Than felt his heart compress and his stomach tighten, and for just a moment he let himself wonder what it would be like to have Zag as his own, to forget that Zag was an unattainable partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just a dream-- fleeting and impossible -- but it tempted Than...intrigued him...And he let it. For a moment, he let it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathe him in, and bring him home, my child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyx’s voice jolted him, and he felt his face heat again. He was supposed to be retrieving his soul, and instead he was indulging in ridiculous childlike fantasies. All while his mother was watching! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zagreus laughed softly and laced their fingers together. ‘What is it? You look terrified.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--I have to bring you home,” he blurted out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zag nodded. “I’m ready. What’s next?” he asked, sounding eerily like the Zagreus that bursted into his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m supposed to breathe you in.” Than’s voice was almost inaudible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zag cleared his throat and his grip tightened. Than thought that Zag looked suddenly, obviously, nervous. “I think there’s only one way to do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” Than asked, but he already knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me, Than. Breathe in my soul. Take me back to the land of the living.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach clenched and Than felt like his heart would explode from his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zag smiled. “Now you look like you’d like to run away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m just… It’s just…” Than sputtered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zag’s brows went up. “We haven’t kissed? Ever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Than shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we haven’t,” Zag sighed. “Part of me is here---part’s there. And I’m still in mourning…” He passed the hand that wasn’t holding his through his hair. “I don’t imagine this thing between us has been easy for you.” Then he moved even closer to him and touched his cheek. “I apologize for being so broken. For making things even more complicated than they already are. Kiss me, Than, so that I can heal for both of us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zag wasn’t tall for a god, but he was tall enough, with a warrior’s honed muscles and breadth of shoulder. Than only had to bend a little to meet his lips. He stopped thinking. Zagreus’ golden light was back, and even when he closed his eyes, he could see the brilliance of it, bright and burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want him. I want all of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The instant the thought passed through Than’s mind, he felt the change. The golden light against his closed lids disappeared. The warm, fragrant breeze was gone. The only thing that remained was Zagreus. His lips against his own-- his hands in his hair-- his body straining to meet his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Than opened his eyes. He was back in his chamber. They were in his bed, facing each other. Zagreus was kissing him. Than’s body tensed and Zag’s eyes shot open. Abruptly, they broke the kiss. His hands fell from Than’s hair at the same time he disentangled his arms from around him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Prince's Order (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t you feel you are deserving of some punishment from your prince?” Zagreus asked, giving Thanatos an out. This was his moment to withdraw. Zagreus would still have him. There was little chance he was going to let Than leave without fucking him at least once, but he could move to the bed and take the Than in a more traditional manner. “Answer me, Than. Do you think you deserve punishment?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos’ breath pumped in and out of his lungs three times before he answered. “Yes.” His words, few though they were, were laden with sensuality and drenched in desire.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pleased with the answer, Zagreus wrapped his fingers around the base of the toy, drawing it halfway out before pushing it back in. Thanatos sighed and pumped his hips backward, as if trying to take more inside.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus could read Than’s desires. He wanted him deep inside and Zagreus would eventually get there but now, he pulled back, teasing him with light touches, watching Than until the older god began to relax beneath his touch. When Death was pliant in his hand, Zagreus pulled his hand and smacked his palm across Than’s perfectly rounded ass.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos’ head snapped up and back. He moaned, his hole clenching around the vibrating toy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Shall I stop?" Zagreus asked, thumb running over the already goldening skin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Don't stop" As if to tell his prince to continue, Thanatos lowered his head, his face placed between his arms and resting his forehead against the table. "Again. More."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful," Zagreus praised as his hand snaked around Than's front to test the honesty of his words. He found him hard and leaking, the thick liquid of pre-cum flowing heavily from between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Airy pants filled the room. Thanatos bit his lips to keep from moaning, but Zagreus was his master at this moment. He was his to command. The prince’s fingers covered his length, stroking him from base to tip. Thanatos could think of nothing else but the friction caused by the calluses of the hand pumping him. More and more, Than rocked his hips into Zagreus’ fist, wanting, needing that release only his prince could give him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When it seemed Than was all but lost to the sensation of his cock, Zagreus slapped his palm against his ass; two quick strokes. Thanatos  gasped but didn’t pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You listen to your prince well.” Zagreus followed the taps with a quick stroke to Than’s arousal. A promise of what was to come. He continued the pattern—spanking him, then teasing his dick. Soon, Thanatos’ ass was pumping up and down, quivering with each stroke. Each sensation—harsh or soft—produced a delicious muffled moan, as if he was biting his lips to keep from begging. Thanatos could come just from this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Casino (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a dinner party at the casino hall where the rich and powerful mingled. Thanatos rarely attended them, often preferring to spend his time home curled up in bed with a glass of wine and a good book. But his new friend made a deal he couldn’t refuse. It piqued his interest. So when the dinner party came around, he accepted and brought his new friend along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around the card table, Charon sat at the head of the table, Hermes to his left and Hypnos to his right. They were joined by Aphrodite and Dioynus. Further down, sitting across from each other, were him and Zagreus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fold."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charon raised a questioning brow, but nevertheless scooped up the winnings from the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What’s with you today, Thanatos? You're usually better than this.” Hermes asked the question on everyone’s mind. The night had barely begun, and Thanatos already folded six times. Usually, a game could last up to hours, depending on if Hypnos played it straight and how well Thanatos bluffed. But tonight something was off about him. For someone that typically didn't admit defeat until the last minute, Thanatos folded every second or third turn, sometimes even before anyone else did. He was up to something, Hermes could smell it. He just couldn't put his fingers on exactly what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aphrodite leaned on, placing her elbows onto the table. "If there’s something troubling you, why don’t you tell sweet little ol’ me what’s on your mind? Maybe I could help. Lady trouble? Some naughty erotica you came across? Which is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanatos smirked, a barely there smile, and waved at the dealer to shuffle a new hand. “Perhaps it’s just my unlucky day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh c’mon man, you’re hiding something.” Dionysus called Thanatos out on his lie. “I saw the cards you put down. Some of them were winning hands. You’re plotting something and I want in. Whatever it is. It seems fun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I’m distracted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charon delicately placed his wine glass down. “Gentlemen, my lady, as much as I enjoy you questioning my brother, we are here to gamble are we not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, who cares why Thanatos is losing. Makes it easier for the rest of us, right, Zagreus? Your name is Zagreus right?” Laughing, the fluffy haired man slapped Thanatos’ new friend on his back. “How’d you two meet anyway? I hope he’s paying you because ouch, you’ve been losing just as bad as him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheeks flushed, sweat dotting his forehead, Zagreus gave Hypnos a strained smile. “We met...online,” the young man nervously licked his lips, “It’s been a...pleasure knowing him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos narrowed his eyes as he watched his brother sling an arm over Zagreus’ shoulders. Unconsciously, his fingers clenched into fists beneath the table, but he let none of his jealousy show on his face. He schooled his features into a semblance of calm and meticulously placed his new hand face down on the table. Amber eyes flickered up to Zagreus’, and a smug sense of satisfaction filled Thanatos’ chest when he saw his friend worry his lips. “Deal me in next round,” he said, gazing intently at the young man. “I fold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zagreus’ reaction didn’t disappoint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mouth parting beautifully, he let out the most exquisite faps before falling forward in his seat, clutching his arms around his stomach to keep himself from trembling. His face was hidden by the table, but Thanatos heard every sound caught in Zagreus’ throat. His ears perked up, twitching to the rhythm of the other man’s stuttered breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, you okay?” Forever the nosy neighbor, Hypnos placed his hand on Zagreus’ back. He looked around, hoping to flag down one of the workers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine. I...I only need a bit of rest. Must've ov-overworked myself," Zagreus said, his voice strained. He stood on shaky legs, pushing away Hypnos’  concerned hands, and walked to stand behind Thanatos' seat. "I'd like to go home. Now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then go by yourself," Thanatos casually answered. He flipped through the cards in front of him, careful not to let any of his excitement show through in his demeanor. "If you're afraid to go back alone, I can ask one of my men to send you home. I'd like to play a couple more rounds."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rare irritation seeped into Zagreus’ voice. "I'd like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to walk me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanatos</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanatos almost laughed as he heard the man grit his teeth in frustration. Who knew he’d enjoy Zagreus’ helplessness to such a degree, and would've dragged out their own personal game, but Aphrodite took the matter out of his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh c'mon sweet thing." She couldn't resist the curve of Zagreus’ ass in front of her. "Stay. Leaving early is no fun." She slapped his ass </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The sound of her hand meeting Zagreus’ backside reverberated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like a puppet with its string cut, Zagreus bonelessly collapsed to the floor, but not before letting out a keening moan. In the silence of the wanton display, the others stared, eyes wide and mouths opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did he just-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is he sick!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanatos took the bombardment of questions as a sign to leave. He pushed back his chair and easily scooped Zagreus into his arms, carrying him as he would a bride. "I think Zag was right, it's time for us to go."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored the others' protests and left quickly, afraid if they stayed any longer, Zagreus would've given himself away. Surprisingly, Zag stayed limp and quiet in his arms, not saying a single word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" He looked down at the man he was carrying, his voice laced with concern when Zag didn't respond. "Was that too much?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worried and truly terrified he hurt Zagreus, an apology was on the tip of his tongue when Zagreus abruptly stood. Thanatos barely had time to react before he was dragged into a bathroom stall, the hard body of a man pushing him against the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me," Zagreus murmured, nipping and biting at Thanatos’ mouth. "Give me your cock." His fingers fumbled with Thanatos’ tie and shirt, cursing at every knot and button. Suddenly, his hands fell away, clutching the front of Thanatos’ shirt as he moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How many times did you come?" Thanatos asked, his fingers following the contour of Zagreus’ cock through his trousers. His grip tightened, and Zagreus shuddered against him, gasping for air. The young man bucked against hand, and Thanatos allowed it, even stroking him as much as he could through his thin pants. When Thanatos at last stopped, he smiled as his hand came away glistening. "You're sopping wet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zagreus pushed away from him with a grunt. "I'm taking it out," he shouted. He ripped off his belt and began kicking at his trousers. "I've had enough. I can't stand this anymore." Back slightly bent, Zagreus reached behind him, intending to take </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> out when Thanatos spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fold."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Head thrown back, Zagreus cried out, his hands falling away as he fell forward onto Thanatos’ chest limp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the one that wanted to do this. I said no, but you convinced me it'd be fun for you.” Thanatos wrapped his arms around the trembling man, his hands catching him at his slim waist. “So,” Thanatos’ fingers skimmed down the line of Zagreus’ back. HIs cold touch sent shivers down Zagreus’ spine, “are you having fun?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanatos trailed kisses across Zagreus’ jawline to his neck, his lips warm and wet, a stark contrast to the indifferent hand pressing against his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would be," Zagreus said through clenched teeth, "if you would just get on with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a heartbeat of silence. Zagreus felt the pressure of Thanatos' thoughts as he weighed his actions against the consequences, but Zagreus was done with thinking. He squirmed, rubbing his thigh against Thanatos’ growing erection, reminding him the pleasures to be had if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he'd just fuck him already</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanatos stilled Zagreus' wiggles with a firm hand on his back. "Bend over then," he said, voice suddenly husky and dark. “I’ll remove the toy and fill you with something else.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Agonizing Inch (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thanatos could feel every inch. It was enthralling, a bit painful, and exquisite all rolled into one. He grabbed onto Zagreus’ neck-his only hold onto reality- and placed his forehead upon the other, taking in his entire scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanatos took another inch, the pleasure of it streaked like fire down his legs. He cried out quietly, his breath mingling with the rasping of the Zagreus’. He waited, adjusting to the invasion, the thickness, the possession. He stole another inch and moaned against his prince’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zagreus," Thanatos panted, kissing the laugh lines on the corner of Zagreus’ mouth, "close your eyes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the iridescent eyes were hidden beneath ebony lashes, Thanatos held his face between his hands, laying their sweat matted heads together. His long, silver hair curtained them once more as he brushed his lips lovingly over Zagreus’. Then, with one deep breath, he arched his back and Zagreus filled him entirely. A groan was ripped from the Zagreus’ lung and Than would have done the same but he couldn't breathe. His breath was stolen from him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Fencing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Than, you really won’t let me pass?” Zagreus whined. “C’mon, you can still see me outside of class. You don’t need to hold me hostage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As hard as it may be for you to believe, I’m not holding you hostage. You’re just really bad at fencing. Now en garde.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus winced when he grabbed the rapier. He realized that he had a blister on his right palm from practicing so long the previous night. It hurt to grasp the rapier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter?” Than said instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Zagreus said, gripping his weapon. “En garde, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Than fell into position, that long muscled body such an elegant pleasure to look at that Zagreus made himself turn his head. It wouldn’t do for him to get hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never turn your eyes from your opponent,” Than, the ever stringent instructor, said sharply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obediently, Zagreus turned his head back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you an envelopment today,” Than murmured. “Watch me.” He held his rapier in his right hand, brought it up in a graceful looping arch, swung it around, slid it under, and lunged forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again,” Zag said, memorizing the way Than’s arm came up, the way his other arm flew out in balance, keeping his body in perfect symmetry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like this?” Zagreus tried it but knew something was wrong. His arm went too high and then came down at a sharp angle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fast learner,” Than remarked. “I didn’t get that far for hours when I first learned. So why is it you always fail during the exams? Are you sure you’re not the one that’s holding me hostage?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such sweet words. Zagreus didn’t believe him, but the flirtatious words he had as a retort died in his throat. Than was behind him again, reaching around his body to show him where to begin the motion, the long muscular body lying against his. Zag swallowed. Than’s body touched his, like a flash of fire, like a promise forgotten, and his body flamed in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you try,” Than said, coming in front of him again. He looked utterly unmoved. Well, of course he did. Than was always mindful of his duties. He didn’t flirt during their lessons. It was adorable in a way. Zag loved the challenge of breaking that stoic demeanor. Than had no idea how his touch always made him tremble. It was a humiliating secret- but it was a secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus tried to move. Tried it again while keen golden eyes watched him. Than stopped him, showed him again, demonstrating what he’d done wrong. After twenty minutes, Zag forgot that his touch made his heart race. He was too possessed by the idea of reproducing the exact movement Than showed him. And twenty minutes after that- he had it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Than praised, eyes smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that, Zagreus’ body turned liquid, longing, pliant. He soaked in the hard earned praise. “Hey Than,” his voice didn’t sound like him. It sounded lethargic and sweet, like a trickle of honey, “Can I get my reward now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Than raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know a reward was required for doing the bare minimum.” Silently, he stared into Zagreus’ limpid eyes and sighed. “Alright. I suppose I can make an exception.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you bandage my hand? I think the blister on my hand popped.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me? We could’ve postponed the lesson. Let me get the first aid kit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zagreus shook his head. “No, we just need to bind it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have any cloth,” Than began and stopped when Zagreus began circling him, rapier in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” he asked, not really alarmed. There was a dancing light in Zag’s eyes, a deep sense of laughter that made Than’s treacherous heart thump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking for bandages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FLICK! Zag’s rapier sang through the air and one of the button on Than’s shirt skittered away across the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Than’s mouth fell open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we have a different kind of sword contest?” Another flicker of the rapier, Zag cut a slash down the front of his shirt. “I’m sure I can pass this one.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Riddle me this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After they finished eradicating his father’s forces, Zagreus slowly approached the waiting Death Incarnate with furrowed brows. Concerned, Thanatos broke the silence first, “Is there something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Zagreus shook his head, but after thinking for a moment, he slowly nodded. “I’m not sure… but Athena gave me a riddle. She said if I could solve it, she might be able to help me with my inheritance of never being able to leave the Underworld.” He lifted his head and looked at his friend with warm eyes and a soft smile. “Than, could I ask you for this favor? You’re the only one I can ask.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of Zagreus leaving the Underworld, leaving him and never looking back terrified Thanatos, but what could he do when Zagreus asked him in such a way? No matter his feelings of betrayal and abandonment, he couldn’t ask Zagreus to stay out of his own selfishness. “Of course. What do you need?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zagreus reached out and took Thanatos’ hand. “The riddle goes like this.” He traced a line down the middle of Thanatos’ palm. “This is a river. It’s too wide to jump over, too deep to wade across, too fast to swim across, and too long to go around. There is a dog stuck on one side of it. How does the dog cross the river?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How was solving this riddle relevant to freeing Zag from the Underworld’s curse, Thanatos wondered. Regardless, Thanatos stared hard at his hand held gently in Zag’s and imagined the impassable river. “Maybe...Charon could help him?” he tentatively answered after thinking it over for a few minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zagreus shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pursing his lips, Thanatos tried again. “Maybe the dog could sprout wings and fly over it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zagreus laughed and said was it normal for dogs to sprout wings? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This riddle is impossible!” Thanatos shouted. After a considerable amount of time guessing fruitlessly, he finally gave up. “ Are you sure Athena even wants to help you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she helped me plenty already. Her advice worked better than Aphrodite and Achilles surprisingly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zagreus twined his fingers around Thanatos’ and brought the back of his hand to his lips. “The purpose of the riddle was to stall for time. I got the answer I wanted by holding your hand didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>